A wheel loader representing a mobile work vehicle includes a traveling apparatus for running a vehicle and a work implement for various works such as excavation. The traveling apparatus and the work implement are driven by drive force from an engine.
In general, a wheel loader often simultaneously performs traveling and works. For example, in an excavation work, a work implement is pushed into a heap of soil by moving the vehicle forward and the work implement is raised. The soil is thus scooped in the work implement. Therefore, it is important to allocate power of the engine to the traveling apparatus and the work implement in a balanced manner.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-8183 (PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-133657 (PTD 2) have proposed an automatically operated wheel loader of which vehicular body automatically travels toward an excavation object such as soil, of which bucket runs into the excavation object with the traveling operation, and of which bucket and arm are thereafter activated to perform an excavation operation.